doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ninth, Tenth And Eleventh Doctor's Adventures/Defenders Of Earth
Script The Defenders 11 steps out of the TARDIS on a Sontaran ship. 11: Commander Marm! Anyone heard of him? Commander Marm walks towards 11. Marm: Doctor! We're about to destroy the Daleks! 11: Daleks! Great! 11 drags Marm inside the TARDIS and leaps about, flying the TARDIS. 10: Why do we need a Sontaran onboard? 11: Fixed piont in time. Clara told me I do it. The TARDIS lands on the Dalek ship. 9 steps out. 9: I need Ledka! Ledka comes into the TARDIS. 10: What do we need next? 11: An Ice Warrior! The TARDIS lands on Mars. 10: Radback, where are you? Radback and 10 step into the TARDIS. 9: Anyone else? 11: A Cyberman. The TARDIS lands on a Cyber-ship. 11: I need a volunteer. A Cyberman steps up. Cyberman: Hello. I am Handles. 11: Welcome Handles! 11 and Handles walk into the TARDIS. 11: The Defenders are assembled. 10: Um... These are villians. 11: Exactly! With all thier evil plans, they can help us on the one terrible night. The one terrible night! The one terrible night! Handles: If I might intrude, I want to ask a question. 9: Ask away. Handles: Are we to leave our fleets of homes forever? 10: Yes, for a good purpose. Marm: You must be destroyed, Doctor! 11: But, but, but, buuuuuuuuut, but, butt, but, I have a Sontaran friend. The one who destroyed a General. Marm: I do not recall such events! 11: OK. Radback: Earth, here we come! Gerimimo! 11: It's germinio. Radback: Germinio! The TARDIS lands on Earth. Everyone steps out, it's a London street. Marm: Sir, who are we to destroy? 11: I don't know. A copy of Clara died before the villian came. But she told me this must happen. And at the end of the battle, three words must be spoken. Marm: OK. Ledka: We must come on guard! The sky suddenly turns red, the sun goes out. 11: No, no, not him, not Hydra! Time Lord Hydra 2 steps out through the sky. Hydra: Doctor! I've waited 50 years to destroy you! As a woman! My name is Time Lady Hydra! 10: We defeated you once, Hydra! We can do it again! Ledka: Exterminate! Marm: You must be destroyed! Hydra: Well, Doctor! The only person who can defeat me is Clara! And how can she defeat me from Heaven! Hydra gets a large bolt of electricity and uses it to kill Clara. Rose and 11 go up to her. Clara: Run you clever boy and remember. Clara dies. Martha: Well, you monster! You might have killed Clara but you can't kill her sprit! Hydra kills Martha as well. 10 and 11 go up to her. Martha: I'm sorry Doctor! I'm so sorry. Martha dies. 9: Rose! Jack! Get back inside the TARDIS now! Rose runs in. Jack stays. Jack: I must say with you, Doctor! 11: Wait, I've seen Martha leave the TARDIS. This isn't meant to happen! The End Of The Timestream Hydra: Well, Doctor! I don't need to care about the timestream! I am Time Lady Hydra! 9: You can see this world die but.. The Defenders run up and attack Time Lady Hydra 2. Hydra: I'm not sure that's a wise choice! I can kill you with a blink of an eye! Don't bilnk! Don't blink! Handles: Go on then, destroy me. Hydra: What? Handles: I DEMAND TO BE DESTROYED! 10: Handles! Don't! Handles: I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY LIFE! DESTROY ME! Hydra tries to destroy Handles. Hydra: Urr! I can't do it. Handles: Exactly. You're too scared of the threat of the Cyber- Hydra destroys Handles's body, leaving him with his head. 11: Hydra! This is getting out of hand! Get out now! Ledka: You will be exterminated! Ledka trys to exterminate Hydra but Ledka explodes and dies. Hydra: All this energy! I'm dieing. 10: And you deserve it! Time Lady Hydra! Time Lady Hydra 2 turns into the alternative Hydra 13. 9: Hydra 13! Youn were exterminated! Hydra 13: What? I really don't belive you! You see I don't die. I am immortal, I am Hydra! The Time Lord/Lady with infinite regenerations! I escaped from the Dark Tower in the Death Zone. Thanks to my parrallel selves, my billions of other sleves, I'm immortal! I am every Time Lord in history! Every single one, the Master, the Rani, Brousa, Omega, the Monk, the Celestial Toymaker, Romana, even my slef! Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra's planet, Gallifrey! 10: Wait a moment, the Doctor is a Time Lord. I aren't you. So riddle me that one. Hydra 13: YOU ARE NOT TIME LORDS! YOU ARE HUMANS! I WILL KILL YOU! More To Be Added Soon! Category:Stories featuring the Ninth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor